Having Fun, and Making Memories
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Its April Fool's Day, and the CHP officers have something special to do to Ponch. This should've been posted yesterday, but wasn't ready yet. There is lots of Prank call type stuff in this. Enjoy. ;)
Ponch sat on the edge of his seat, and tried to finish writing his letter to the captain. He loved to bother the authority figures on holidays. I guess you could say it was a hobby. He finished up his note, and slipped it into the captain's mailbox. Then he tried to think up something for Bates. It was April Fool's day, so it had to be good. Ponch had lots of time to put something together. He had injured his wrist and was put at the front desk for a while. He got bored a lot, so he had to find something to do. He had already bothered Getraer and Bates a lot a few days ago. (From the story "Working at the Front Desk Can Be Fun") Getraer said that if Ponch caused trouble today, he'd send him home early. Ponch figured he was just threatening him, and wouldn't do it. But at the same time he didn't wanna be at the front desk anyway. As he was about to do something for Getraer, the phone rang.

"Hello, CHP central division officer Poncherello speaking."

"Hey, is your refrigerator running?"

"Well sure, I think so…just a second," Ponch said, not even catching on to that. He left, and checked the fridge in the break room, then came back.

"Yep, it sure is."

"Then you better go catch it!" they guy yelled, then hung up.

"Ok, that was weird," he said, he began to think up ideas for Getraer, and Bates again. Then the phone rang.

"Hello…." Ponch started to say, but was cut off by some old lady.

"Do you have some toilet paper?" she asked.

"Um…."

"This is embarrassing, but do you have some? I ran out."

"Uh, I can see I'm sure we do, but can't you ask someone else. This is the CHP," Ponch said.

"Officer, you're supposed to help the public," the old lady said trying to make Ponch feel a little bad.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize we had to do that too," Ponch said. The old lady was silent.

"Oh, someone brought me some, I have such a sweet grandchild. Bye."

"Bye..." Ponch said. He was a little weirded out by that. Ponch was gonna start working on that thing for Bates and Getraer again, but two phones rang at the same time. He answered one.

"Hey, hold on a second please," he said, then answered the other. "Make this quick, I've got someone else waiting," Ponch said.

"Oh, talk to them first, this isn't that important," the one person said. Ponch grabbed the other phone,

"Ok, so what's up?"

"I can't believe you made me wait!"

"Sorry."

"You better be, I just ran out of dimes for the dryer at the Laundromat."

"Don't you mean quarters?"

"No, dimes! You know the twenty five cent coins."

"Those are called quarters, sir."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?"

"Oh, no not at all sir," Ponch replied.

"Ok, so send me some dimes."

"Hey, we don't do that here," Ponch replied. The guy huffed.

"Sure you don't you're no help. Good bye." Ponch just let it go, then grabbed the other phone.

"Ok, so what's up?"

"I called all the Pizza Huts, and they're all closed!" The guy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. But I can't do anything for you."

"I didn't think so. I just thought maybe the CHP would care."

"I care, I love pizza! But I can't force them to open up."

"Ok, bye," the guy said. Ponch was confused by all these calls, and then he saw Bear and Sindy walk in.

"Hi, guys," he said. Then the phone rang again.

"I'll talk in just a second," he told them, then answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm calling for Gina."

"Gina? I think you got the wrong number."

"Gina isn't here?" the man asked.

"No."

"Oh, sorry, this must be the CHP," the guy said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Ponch replied.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," Ponch hung up.

"Ok, I am getting a lot of strange calls," Ponch said. Bear and Sindy tried to hold back laughter.

"Was that one a call for Gina?" Bear asked.

"Yeah…"

"Ok, there's one more call coming, and then we'll explain," Sindy said. Then the phone rang, Ponch slowly answered it.

"What took ya so long, sonny. I thought you'd never answer." Came the voice of an old man.

"Sorry," Ponch said.

"Hey, my glasses are stuck in a tree."

"How'd that happen?"

"Um, well I threw them up in the air, and they got caught."

"Uh, sir don't you think it's a little strange to throw them up in the air in the first place?"

"No, everyone is doing it these days."

"They are? Because I've never seen that," Ponch said.

"You mean, they're not?"

"No."

"Oh, well I should stop then. Oh, my glasses aren't in a tree, I don't have glasses anymore," the man said with a laugh.

"Ok…."

"Bye," Ponch hung up.

"You handled talking to Harlan so nicely," Sindy said.

"That was Harlan?" Ponch asked with wide eyes. Then a group of friends came out.

"Hi, we are the ones that called," Jon said.

"You guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, Getraer and the captain put it all together. I called about Pizza Hut," Grossie said.

"I called for the refrigerator thing," Jon said.

"I called about the toilet paper," Sindy said.

"I was that dime person," Bear said.

"I called for Gina," the captain said.

"You know what I did," Harlan said.

"I can't believe this. How in the world, could I not tell it was you guys?"

"Well, it's simple we've never done this to you before...so you don't know our voices in prank calls," Jon said. Ponch made a face at him.

"Jon, you're my best friend, I should've figured out which one was you," Ponch said. Jon laughed,

"Don't let it bug ya, Ponch. I probably wouldn't know if you did that to me either," Jon replied, as he put his hand on Ponch's shoulder. Ponch looked up at him and smiled. He started to laugh, and then all of them began to laugh too. Ponch ended up not doing anything to the others he was still laughing, and thinking about what they did to him.

THE  
END


End file.
